Big Time Fakers
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: When Kendall and Logan find themselves caught in the spotlight and panicking to set the record straight, an executive decision forces them to go along with it. But what happens when Logan realizes he's not faking it anymore? Guy/guy Kogan pairing, based on the show Faking It
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK guys, here's the first chapter of my new story, based on the TV show Faking It! I said I wouldn't post a new story before I finished my old one, but I'm nearly there with Big Time Spark, and I was watching Faking It so I thought I'd post it for you guys :)**

 **Chapter 1:**

Logan Mitchell put a hand over his eyes as the cameras flashed, dazzling him as he tried to follow James and Carlos; the boys were attending their first album release, and all of them but James were still struggling with the press. Logan took a quick look to make sure Kendall was still beside him, not seeing the garbage bins lining the street; luckily, Kendall's arm slipped around his waist and pulled him close just in time, and Logan avoided tripping horrendously over the bins and being utterly humiliated on camera,

"Thanks," he said in Kendall's ear, and the blonde turned to speak in his,

"No problem, this is all a lot to get used to," he returned, his arm slipping from Logan's waist as the boys vaguely registered an 'aww!' that resonated from few fans behind the red ropes.

The following morning, Kendall awoke to find Carlos and James watching the TV, and he chuckled to himself as he saw that both boys wore identical expressions of shock and horror.

"Guys, I told you, if you're gonna watch sports fails, you gotta-" but he stopped abruptly, freezing behind the couch as he heard his name,

"We spotted Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell getting a little cosy on the red carpet of their album release party last night!" the reporter of E! News was saying as an image of Kendall holding Logan was displayed beside her on the screen, and his stomach dropped as the image changed to the moment when Kendall had spoken in Logan's ear "We can't be sure," the reporter said teasingly "but could Kendall possibly be sneaking in to steal a kiss off of his new love?" James and Carlos turned questioningly to the blonde at that point, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at his friends, trying to make his mouth formulate words,

"I- no! We-I didn't- he couldn't hear me so I- I wouldn't k- guys I was talking in his ear!" Kendall was getting redder and redder by the moment, looking more and more suspicious as his heart began beating rapidly in his chest, and he was powerless to stop it.

"Either way," the journalist continued "Logan and Kendall have quite a few questions to answer next time they bump into our journalists-" it was then that James, recovering from his stupor, switched the TV off, turning to the blonde,

"Kendall-" he began gently, but the other boy shook his head,

"Logan can't see this," he mumbled, and made to leave, but stopped as he came face to face with a wide eyed Logan "Logan, I-" Kendall began, but the genius boy shook his head, pushing past the blonde and out of the apartment as Kendall heaved out a sigh.

"You'd better go after him," James said.

"He's gonna hate me," Kendall groaned, but Carlos shook his head adamantly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kendall," the Latino said "he has no reason to hate you, you guys just got unlucky,"

Kendall sighed before heading out of the apartment to the only place he knew the genius would be.

Under the the furthest tree in the Palm Woods' park, Logan sat, his head against the tree and his knees drawn up to his chest as he sat in silence. He looked up, however, when he heard footsteps, and wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved when he saw Kendall approach and sit down beside him.

"Logan, I'm so sorry," he began "I didn't mean for-" but Logan held up a finger to stop him,

"It's not your fault," he began in a small voice "I'm not mad at you, it's OK," he gave a small smile, but soon turned serious "what are the press gonna say- I mean, they're gonna make up rumors about us being together! I can't take the humiliation! Kendall, we only just got here, and now we're gonna be the centre of Hollywood!" he was ranting nervously now, and Kendall's stomach writhed guiltily as he put a hand on the brunette's shoulder to comfort him, only to have Logan pull away, his breathing steadying slightly.

"Logan," Kendall said seriously "you know this isn't true, right? They're just rumors; with the right camera angle we can convince the press that I wasn't kissing you,"

"Are you sure?" Logan asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Kendall said earnestly "this'll all be cleared up soon, I know it," and Logan would've believed him, if it weren't for the way his features lined with worry as he answered his phone, "hello?"

"Kendall, I need you and the other dogs here, NOW!"

 **A/N: So there we go guys! What do you think? Let me know! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of Big Time Fakers! I'm actually really excited for this story guys, I hope you are too!**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Dogs!" Gustavo barked as the four boys entered his office and stood nervously before him, Kelly and, Kendall realized with a sickening churn of his stomach, Griffin "Would anyone like to explain THIS to me?!" he jabbed a finger at the TV above his desk, which Kelly reluctantly turned on to reveal the news piece on Kendall and Logan as the boys in question stared at their feet.

"They didn't do anything!" Carlos blurted, and James clapped the back of his head.

"He's right," Kendall confessed, finally looking up "we were just talking, we promise to lay low until this all blows over-"

"Stop right there," Griffin held up a hand "that's exactly what we don't want you to do. As it turns out, the speculation of you and Logan being together has got the fans more excited than ever! Merchandise and album sales have skyrocketed overnight, and now more and more people are beginning to know the name Big Time Rush!"

"Yeah, people have started shipping you guys!" James said, receiving the 'what the heck' looks from everyone else in the room.

"They're what?" Kendall asked incredulously, finally finding his voice as the genius brunette blushed furiously.

"Shipping you!" James repeated, as if it was obvious "They like the idea of you and Logan being in a relationship, so BTR is getting more attention because of the rumors!"

"Interesting..." Griffin mused as the group looked to him expectantly, and after an agonizing moment, he finally made his decision "Gustavo, I want Kendall and Logan to date!"

 **A/N: So because last chapter was so long, this one's kind of a shorty, but I promise the others won't be so short! Let me know what you think, as always! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sick on the couch watching Degrassi all day, so I thought I'd post chapter 3 of Big Time Fakers, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Stunned silence filled the room as four boys and Kelly and Gustavo stared incredulously at Griffin.

"What?!" Gustavo found his voice first, shouting at the older man as the others all shared anxious looks.

"Not for real!" Griffin clarified "I want the public to think they're dating, so more people get invested in the Big Time Rush brand; more people investing in BTR means more ticket and album sales, which means more money for RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid!" he clasped his hands together in excitement as the others stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Griffin, you can't just force them to date!" Gustavo put in, and Kendall was beyond grateful that he was with them on this.

"Oh, but I can," Griffin's voice lowered somewhat threateningly "and you will, or it's your job on the line, Gustavo," and with that, he marched out of the office, leaving it's occupants utterly gobsmacked.

"Gustavo," Kendall piped up "you can't be serious with this!"

"I guess I am," the man returned, dumbfounded, and Kendall's heart sank as he looked at the nervous genius; this was the last thing Logan needed to deal with!

"Our jobs are on the line guys," Kelly told them sympathetically "but all Griffin said is that he wants you to date," her voice sounded reassuring, and Kendall narrowed his eyes "he never said how far you have to take it," Kendall raised an eyebrow, and Kelly continued trying to find a middle ground "Well, obviously this is gonna be a little weird for you," she said "but we won't ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with," Kendall stole a glance at Logan, whose eyes were still fixed on the floor "how about the two of you talk it over, and work out what you're OK to do in front of the press," she gave them both a small smile before she and Gustavo left the office, leaving the four boys to share concerned looks.

"I can't believe he's making us do this," Kendall got out "Logan, I'm so sorry," the genius looked up at his name and, to everyone's surprise, offered the blonde a small smile.

"It's OK," he said "it's not your fault, it's Griffin's. Besides," he surprised Kendall again by placing his hand on Kendall's own on his leg "it can't be that bad pretending to be a couple, right?"

"Right," Kendall smiled at the other boy "we can totally do this,"

Later that afternoon, after the boys had told Mrs Knight and Katie about Griffin's ridiculous request, Logan and Kendall shut themselves in their shared bedroom to talk over their "relationship,"

"So," Logan began awkwardly.

"So," Kendall returned, picking absently at his nails. Soon, however, the science was deafening, and he spoke up "this won't be so hard, right?" Logan looked up "I mean, it'll be like the way we are now, just more hand holding.

"Yeah," the genius said. More silence.

"We should, uh, probably start now, so it doesn't look forced on camera," and without hesitation, Kendall reached for Logan's hand, lacing his fingers with Logan's own as the brunette stared, wide eyed, at their hands. "See? That's not so weird, right?"

"No," Logan said in a small voice, but he jumped slightly as Kendall rubbed his thumb over his the back of his hand, and the other boy let out a chuckle,

"OK, maybe it's not so easy after all,"

 **A/N: So there we go guys! I do love Kogan :)**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll be back (hopefully feeling better) soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so I though I might do some writing tonight, but I thought I'd better post a new chapter of Big Time Fakers first, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Next chapter:

It took a few days, but eventually Logan and Kendall had gotten used to holding hands and being closer than they were used to; they had practiced acting like a couple around the apartment, and it now finally felt less weird for Kendall to put his arm around Logan, or for Logan to brush the other boy's bangs out of his eyes.

The new "couple" was sitting on the orange couch, watching morning cartoons, when Kendall's phone rang,

"Hold on," Kendall muted the TV before answering his phone "hello?"

"Kendall!" Gustavo barked on the other end "Kelly has organized an interview with Good Day LA for you and Logan to come out! You and the dogs have to be at the studio in an hour, got it?"

"But, Gustavo-!" the blonde boy protested, stealing a glance at a curious Logan.

"In an hour!" his manager snapped, and before Kendall could get another word in, he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as James and Carlos entered the room.

"Gustavo's got us booked on an interview with Good Day LA in an hour to come out to the world," Kendall told him reluctantly, watching as Logan visibly paled.

"Logan?" Kendall reached for the genius' hand despite himself, it had become habit now, but Logan drew away.

"I just, uh, need a glass of water," and with that, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, out of earshot of the others.

"I'm gonna kill Griffin when I see him," Kendall said in a low voice as James and Carlos exchanged a nervous look "it's not fair, what this is doing to him,"

"You do that, and the only exposure you'll get is a wanted criminal on murder charges," James told him "but seriously though, Logan's just being himself, he's just worrying, this will all be fine," Kendall prayed he was right, and continued to do so all the way up until he and Logan were about to be called onto set for the interview, his stomach flipping guiltily as he watched Logan wring his hands nervously, barely looking up as Kendall caught his eye.

"I wish James and Carlos were here," he said in a small voice.

"I know bud, but you've got me," Kendall tried to be positive, but Logan wasn't buying it, so the blonde reached down to take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before his stomach sunk as Logan let go when he caught sight of the stage manager approaching them,

"You're up next, boys," she said, and Kendall fought a sigh as he saw Logan visibly pale,

"I'll take care of this," he said into the genius' ear "don't worry,"

"And now," the TV host announced "we have half of the band leading the upcoming boyband phenomenon; from Big Time Rush, please welcome Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell!" the audience applause assaulted both boys' ears as they made their way onto the set, and Kendall looked over at Logan to see a look of determination on his face, trying to mask the fear he felt; he was trying his best to let whatever dramatic training he had kick in, but the blonde could tell he was struggling, and offered him a small smile as he sat down, his leg against Logan's own in an act of comfort,

"Well, what a warm welcome! Good morning boys, it's great to have you!"

"Thanks for having us, Cindy," Kendall replied confidently, remembering the blonde woman's name from the trashy morning show programs his mother watched at home "we've got something we'd really like to share with our fans, and we thought you might want to be one of the first to know,"

"Well I'm honored!" Cindy brought a perfectly manicured hand to her heart "So, boys, what is it that you've got to tell us?"

"Well, uh," Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat; he just had to spit it out "Logan and I are in a relationship," he felt Logan tense beside him, and a knot formed in his stomach as Cindy let out a gasp,

"Well, that was certainly unexpected!" she trilled "Let me be the first to congratulate you both! So how did this happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Thank you," Kendall said, thinking on the spot as he began to speak "well, uh, we've always been close; I guess I knew somewhere that Logan and I were closer than most best friends are, and I always thought that was just because we were more like brothers than best friends. But then we moved to LA to become Big Time Rush, and suddenly we were living together, and I was seeing so much more of him, so much of how this move freaked him out," Kendall reached over to take Logan's hand at the moment, not that the genius noticed; he was intently listening to Kendall speak, captured almost by his words "and I found myself gravitating towards him, and after a while I realized that the way I cared about Logan was more than the way I cared about James or Carlos; I guess I realized I loved him." Logan felt his heart pinwheeling in his chest as he gazed at the blonde; that was EXACTLY how he felt about Kendall! Kendall had been so calm and collected when they moved to LA, something that Logan had really needed for his travel anxiety and just fear in general; he was a shoulder to cry on, a support system and a hand to bear the load, but after a while, Logan found himself wanting to hold that hand, wanting that shoulder to wrap it's arm around him protectively and told him close and tight. But the way Kendall had described it, in those exact terms... he couldn't feel the same way as Logan did, could he?

"Well thank you very much for sharing that with us," the host said, offering a smile to the couple as the 'aw' of the crowd died down "I'm afraid that's all we've got time for with this interview, but I wish you both all the best for your relationship,"

"Thank you," Logan and Kendall said at the same time, the genius deciding he'd better say something during the interview as the two got up, Kendall's hand still firmly around Logan's, making his heart beat a little faster.

"Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell everybody!" the host announced over a round of applause from the audience as she bid the two goodbye. Logan and Kendall were quickly ushered by Freight Train to the company car before they were surrounded by people, and the driver hurried off.

"Kendall?" Logan asked hesitantly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked, turning to face him.

"What you said... in the interview-"

"They really bought it, huh?" Kendall said enthusiastically "This faking it thing might be easier than we thought!"

"Yeah," Logan mumbled, looking out his window "faking it..."

 **A/N: Aww I love Kogan guys, they're just so cute! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and I'll be back soon! xo**


End file.
